This invention relates to a plier, particularly to a multipurpose plier.
Various forms of pliers have existed in the art. One form of pliers is that which includes flat, toothed jaws for holding, clamping, and bending small objects and also a means for cutting small objects, such as wires. Another form of pliers includes curved toothed jaws for holding, and clamping larger pieces. Still other types of pliers have wire stripping means or wire cutting means in combination with flat toothed jaws or curved toothed jaws. The pliers have been constructed in various sizes and various configurations so as to fill the need for various operations.